


Willry/Helliam - Fnaf One shots

by HenryEmily



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryEmily/pseuds/HenryEmily
Summary: just a series of one shots for henry emily and william afton that you get to suggest!
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm doing something like this. So spare me. :')

Hello there people of the FNaF fandom! I'm just going to get straight into this, because hAh- I don't know what to write and i'm a lazy piece of garbage!

so i've decided to do One shots. Especially for the ship Henry x William. Which is Willry/Helliam.

But i'm going to let others, such as yourself, choose the scenarios because i have no imagination.

i have a few rules though......

I don't do incest, non-con is a dunno for me, threesomes between adult characters? s u r e. I don't mind that. I don't do Adult x adult x child either.

Smut is allowed, though it will most likely be terrible, along with this whole thing anyways. Angst is also alright, so is fluff.

the characters can even hate eachother.

though you must expect some typo's. 

\--

but i guess- go ahead and comment some stuff- I dont mind what you ask for as long as it abides the rules.


	2. An Arrest Of Another Kind - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey bruv! *insert lenny face*  
> So I was thinking...  
> How about a threesome between Clay Burke x Henry x William?  
> The plot can be as easy as William getting arrested for the murders by Clay, and Henry is trying to do anything, and I say anything to prevent William from getting arrested. And eventually he requests that they should have a threesome. And Clay agrees, while William, not so much, but goes on with it. Stripper henry. Clay forces Henry and William to wear lingerie. Also! Clay roleplays. With handcuffs at the two. Handcuffing them up.

> _**Present** _

"Mr.Burke...Clay...Did they ever find out who did it? I thought they arrested somebody." A boy asked from across the Chief. His name is Lamar, he isn't Important. 

It was an odd memory for the Chief, he wouldn't say he arrested the man back then. Something else had came up. An offer actually. Something he couldn't refuse...softing he had been aching for. But still, Clay decided to answer. Maybe it wasn't the whole truth though.

"Yes, well, we almost arrested somebody. Something had happened however. But i'm sure now as i was then that he was guilty." The chief answered simply, discarding the mug he had recently had clasped in his hands back onto his oak table. 

"So, what happened?" Lamar questioned, raising a brow. 

Clay cringed, remembering the feckless memory. Sure, he couldn't refuse it. It didn't mean he didn't completely enjoy what happened.

"Well.."

> _**Past** _

Theres a siren, followed by what seemed by begging. 

A young man, roughly around the age of 32-33, walking swiftly behind two men. One of them seemly being taken away by the chief, or well, the officer. 

Clay was taking William away after coming to the conclusion that he had committed the crimes that had occured at the resturaunt. They didn't have enough evidence however, and Mr. Afton. Or in other words, William Afton, was bound to be let out soon after. All they had was a musky suit and no bodies. They were never discovered actually.

"Clay..-! Burke! PLEASE! You've got to listen to me..I know Will, he'd never do anything like this! He-he's innocent!" He called out. Henry Emily, William Aftons friend. Or more at this point, was practically on the verge of tears. You'd expect this from such a sensitive man as himself.

"Mr. Emily I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry but it isn't my decision, or yours for that matter, to choose what happens over this arrest. If you have a problem you'll have to speak to a superior of mine." He had let out a heavy sigh. Clay adored Henry, that was no secret either. He wanted to be alone with him at least once. But thanks to William around now a days (seemingly more clingy around the smaller, blonde male) , he hasn't had the chance to even speak to him. William had always found a reason to drag Henry away from him when he attempted to start a conversation. But with William gone, well, Henry was all his for the taking..right? Wrong.

"Please..I'll do anything! I don't care about your superiors, i just care about my friend! He has kids y'know? His wife is gone, there isn't anyone to look a-after them!" He stammered, rushing to the officers side. He was quietly panting, considering how much he had been yelling and chasing after the other man. "Please..anything.." He repeated, Clay just simply looked at him, catching his gaze.

Anything, he could have anything. He could have Henry.

"i-i could do something for you! I could get you something..I could-" Henry was cut off by Clay burke stopping in his tracks and clearing his throat. William didn't seem impressed.

"You've got my attention, elaborate, won't you?" He cocked a single brow, seeming rather curious.

Henry flinched. No, why would he have expected to actually catch the mans gaze? He swallowed down a love. "Well you haven't really told me what to-"

Clay did it again, butted in. "You said you could do anything for me. Is there any restrictions? Rules perhaps?" He was getting personal. He wanted to know if there was perhaps a chance he could have Henry...just for a night. Or even an evening.

"n-no? I wouldn't say that..- Like i said..I'd do anything to keep my friend here out of jail..and also..like i said. He is innocent.." Henry grew nervous. Not that he already was anyways. Suddenly he chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "It's almost like your asking for intercourse. Which i-i don't care about of course! But uh.." He seemed to look at William.

Clay should have fucking known. He could get what he wanted, but William always had to be involved. Henry was going to ask, wasn't he? he should have expected better..

"If that's what you want then you-" "-Have to allow William to join in." Henry seemed to shut up, and for a moment he felt as though he might start to freak out. 

**"I'm sorry?!"** William finally spoke up for the first time in what felt like forever. He was gobsmacked. There was no way he was doing anything of the sorts with someone he hates! It disgusted him that they even thought about that...He'd honestly rather go to jail. "If you think I'm going to let that bastard touch me in any way shape or form, I will rip his thr-" 

"SO CLAY! Please? i-i just..don't want to lose him.." Henry stammered. William was staring at him like he was mad. No shit..anyone else would too.

Clay looked between the two. Henry looked almost desperate, William looked as though he would take a chunk out of his throat at any moment. 

The officer sighed heavily, looked around to see if there was anyone except the three of them around. There wasn't to his surprise. So he looked back to them.

"Sure..-?"


End file.
